Holy Orders ?: Blazing Radiance - An Idea
by Rinni Tohsaka
Summary: A young man passes away, another begins to burn alive. Their souls, swapped at the last moment. With the Blazing Trials all but set in stone for them, these two direct opposites face the other's world. The human, as a Laguz and Heron. the Heron, as a human and hateful person. The tales of the Librarians begin here, with the Third Holy Order of the Almighty One.


"Duke Tanas, my lord. We should return to the estate. The forest is nothing but ashes and cinders. I shall have my men continue their search for any surviving Heron's at once, but you must return to the estate! The forest still burns, and I cannot risk my lord's safety."

A large turned his head to the crimson armored knight that dared to order him, his own lord as if he was a simple soldier. He held his tongue, and only nodded his consent. A sigh left him, and he turned to walk towards the edge of the forest that came close to huis estate. Several of his guard surrounded him swiftly, two archer's with arrows drawn scouting the tree tops on this bloody night. Mages provided light with fire balls and lightning spheres, paladin's on foot leading the way.

The ground here was burned. No life remained on this dark night, where the foolish senate burned the forest of Serenes to the ground by inciting revenge into the minds of the people of Begnion. Revenge caused by a lie. The senate had a hand in the death of their Apostle, and the Heron's, a race of peace-loving, kind and gentle people paid the price. Duke Tana shook his head with a tear leaving his eye. _So much beauty, burned! All for those fools who decided to kill our beloved Apostle! I shall find at least one living heron and keep them safe!_

The man left the soldiers behind, his guard still surrounding him towards the edge of the forest that was still burning. A barren wasteland it was to be, still burned hours later. In such times, no one would save them. No one could. Tanas alone stood in his endeavor to save at least one, and as many as he could. The Heron's, so beautiful, did not deserve such a fate to stay their lives on this very night. He continued on, running his hand on still hot tree trunks from the flames. He could only grow angry, his sadness all forgotten only an hour before when he held a dying Heron child in his arms, telling her Ashera would hold her forever. That child, laid in a caravan, barely breathing as Duke Tanas' most talented healer kept her alive.

The duke ground his teeth at the thought of her burned small and fragile arms, her face and her ash coloured wings. Her blonde hair gave away her royalty, and Duke Tanas knew he had saved a royal princess of the Laguz tribe. However, he must have missed more of them. His hand stroked his beard, his paladin holding up his arm to gain the attention of the group. This paladin by the name Garn, was a Branded. Duke Tanas had specifically chosen him for the boy's own protection when he was young, and he faithfully served him. It was now that his loyalty shown through this disgusting bloodied darkness, and screams from afar could be heard.

"Go! Find the Heron at once and take a healer with each group and a mage! That Heron is more important than my life! Go my guard!"

At the duke's shout, the guard spread in all directions, running through the fire and the flames to reach the source. The cleric of the duke's guard headed west, running with a staff given to her by the Duke for this mission alone. The Staff of Ashera, began to glow, indicating an injured or ill being nearby. Her feet ground to a halt, and she quickly moved the staff in front of her, waving it around until the light from the red sphere atop the staff shined brighter.

"Duke Oliver! The Heron is this way!" she cried out in urgency, running in the direction her staff had shown. Heavy metal footsteps quickly gained on her, and Garn appeared beside her due to not being to far north of her position. The Duke himself was running as fast as he could, surprisingly of which was rather fast for his weight. He proved as athletic as his soldiers as he jumped over logs to reach the woman who he specifically brought with him as a precaution in case the senate tried to have her killed. His adoptive daughter, Morgana, a blonde, green-eyed heron royal who wished to help others, and learned the staff from him.

The group reached the Heron, laying under a burning tree. The mages cast an Aqua spell from their tomes and slowly doused the water, and the paladins who took the trunk in hands to lift it up. Morgana swiftly took her staff to the young male Heron who's back was severely burned, while the axe wielder dropped his axe and swiftly pulled the young Heron from under the tree before the paladin's dropped it to the ground. The male Heron shook the larger man off, and back pedaled until he tripped into a fallen tree trunk. His cry of pain and hissing from his mouth that followed couldn't prepare the few there for his scream of outrage that soon left his lips.

"W-where am I?! This isn't my home!" He held his face, before the axeman turned his head, eyes locking with his lord's own, who nodded consent. The axeman knocked the young heron out and hoisted him onto his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. Duke Tanas' eyes never left the young heron as they began their trek to the forest's edge, deep in thought about his strange claim of this forest not being his home. Deciding to question him in time, he waved his hand and a mage cast fire into the sky, forming a bird to inform the other mages waiting outside the woods to begin a more in-depth search with their magic as light. Soon, more knight, cavaliers and a few practiced magic users passed them, and their group caught up to them in the caravan in tow by four horses. The duke looked into his wooden caravan as it passed, seeing four to seven survivors within being tended to by his most talented servants and healers.

"We have done a great deed here today. The beauty of the Heron tribe will not be burned to nothing! You who guard me on this night shall be assigned to them and all my men shall be sworn to secrecy, and their families moved closer for their protection." The Duke sighed, knowing that this nightmare was far from over and ran a hand over his face. He wore his most reflective bright clothing, and by far his most expensive so Herons could spot him and cry for help. It was scorched, the lives of the few that were and would be saved tonight would be worth more than his fortune of beauty and all that it was. "Know that you have done Duke Sephiran and I, your lord, a great favor, and your pay shall be increased ten fold for the next twenty years!"

A resounding cheer followed his words, and Duke Tanas swiftly entered his carriage, climbing the ladder and sitting on the back seat. He hunched over, resting his chin on his crossed fingers risen to meet his head. Surely, he could find more. His men would be there until dawn, searching for survivors and the living. With that thought, he returned to a more comfortable position, relaxing against the seat. Oliver could not relax, however. His thoughts of Begnion, a new Apostle, the traitorous senate and the Heron's went through his mind constantly. He had to secretly draft an order. Some sort of underground force meant to defend all that was beautiful and fragile. He decided these old men on the senate would get their just deserts, and finally began to nod off after the hardest night he had since the day the Apostle took her throne before.

"My lord." came the call as his personal guard and Paladin, Garn climbed into the carriage and removed his helmet to have long black hair fall around his armor. He looked to his lord, and felt nothing but pride and thanks. His hand rose to his chest, placed over his heart with finger's stretched out before bowing in the seat he had taken on the other side of the carriage. His smile was a kind and genuine one, as his words word as well when they left his mouth. "My lord and savior, if not for you those years ago, I would have perished to the bandits that sought to raid your carriage but instead attack a Branded like myself. I humbly thank you and all that you have done on this night, to protect my mother's tribe and my father's brother tribe."

The duke of Tanas focused on the man who clearly thought highly of his deed on this bleak night. He awaited for the man to rise, crossing his leg over his other before Oliver spoke. "It is I, who must thank you for the years of service you have gifted me with. You, who changed my view of the Laguz from filthy sub-human's, to beautiful creatures of Ashera."

"You are far too kind, my leig-"

"However," said the large duke of Tanas, cutting off his personal knight. "You have done a service far greater than I. I thank you, for assisting and rescuing so many of your brethren on this blood filled night of chaos. You ran through fire and burning forest to save the few we were able too, while I merely sat back and watched. Granted, I approved and even corralled this, you and my knights, and even my healers and servants have done far more than me. On this night, you have repaid all and any debts you may have had or shall ever acquire."

"I... thank you for your words... Duke Oliver Tanas, my master."

"Rest my young knight and comrade, we have much to plan for and many to care for as the sun arises, should this nightmare come to an end."

The two returned to their positions, relaxing in their seats. Darkness surrounded the duke's caravan and carriages, his magic users no longer lighting the way as the path to his manor was below them. They now moved in secret and in the shadows of the darkness, Horses having been given special horseshoes for quieter movement, and carriage wheels and axles oiled and given a prototype suspension for effective quiet trekking. Archer's sat atop the carriage, bows aimed in two directions to watch for movement, with a trained assassin wearing black and a red scarf running quietly beside the carriage to stop anyone from coming close.

They would continue this way for hours, only slowing to throw off any expected times of arrival while sending out a group of five every fifteen minutes ahead to scout and report if anyone or anything seemed suspicious. It became a pattern, as Oliver and Garn conversed on bedding and food for those they had rescued, as well as how to hide any and all information about this event from the public.

"Perhaps we could send out bards with the information out to the bars and saloons. They're as unpredictable as they come and on purpose, which could leave them spinning tales with such outlandish claims none would believe them, and that would be a great advantage to us." Garn suggested with a calm eyed smile. Women loved their gossip, and bards were a wonderful to spread gossip in a way that it became such a tall tale. The Duke even acquired the skills of two bards to travel the nation, with pay, and spread tall tales of anything the Duke had done. "I foresee this playing out well, as the general populace still believes of your anger and hatred of the Laguz. Perhaps, we may even stoke the flame ourselves and let are men lay claim to fame as killers of the Apostle's 'true' murderers."

Oliver nodded, his mind's gears turning and thinking on how to improve this scheme even more. The wise words, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' came to mind so he silently nodded to the side, indicated his consent of the plan in silence. Their hired assassin heard everything with hit acute and sensitive hearing, smiling beneath his face mask and vanishing into the darkness after alerting the knight at the reigns of a presence that began to run. Carn looked out the window, seeking the assassin gone from his position and grabbed Oliver by the shoulder, pushing him down to the floor of the carriage with a hushing sound as the carriage came to a stop.

Oliver and Garn did not move, even a hair. Both's eyes became locked on the carriage door, awaiting any intruder to take a dare and open the door. Garn swallowed, moving silently to draw his sword with difficulty in the situation they were in, raising his arm with blade in hand above him and his liege Duke Tanas, with the blade's tip pointed the door. A heavy breath from the duke and Garn relaxed a bit on his grip, letting his liege rise enough for a breath. The duke's hand slid into his robes, taking a dagger in hand before pushing his arm out and himself up a bit to stab anyone who might open the door.

They both swallowed and breathed heavily, but silently. Guard the door, and be still with absolute silence. That was the silent order in times like this, were all must wait for the single. Seven knocks on the door sounded, a brief five second span before six in rapid succession then two more slowly. The coast was clear, but it also meant caution as enemies could be afoot. The door opened and inch, and a voice spoke through the darkness.

"If you require my services, go to the nearest pub that has a name starting with a "V", and ask for a firing man."

A collective sigh from the knight and carn released the duke from his grip as their assassin opened the door. His red eyes looked towards the shadow of their assassin, motioning his head to the right and the assassin climbed in, taking a seat beside Carn while Oliver became still after returning to his seat.

"What was the issue afoot, Volke?" came the whisper of Carn, asking the question so the duke had not to. the assassin pulled down his mask and adjusted his scarf, indicating he had found a Heron.

"Bandits, and nothing more." he stated calmly, pressing prying ears back to any business they may have before continuing. "The leader and his nine cronies are left for dead at the bottom of a cliff. when I arrived, they had two heron children, a cat Laguz, a raven and unexpectedly, a young lioness with them. They have been moved to the fourth caravan behind this carriage and are receiving treatment from the four Laguz healers you have with you."

Carn nodded, handing the man half his pay in a sack, then a second larger sack for the extra work he had just done. The man shook the bags slightly and nodded before stowing them into his cloths, most likely in a hidden pouch around his chest before speaking. "Duke Tanas, I assume my other half of the payment will be given on arrival and the procurement of all needed supplies for those rescued?"

"Yes." the duke stated with a nod. "The rest of your payment shall be given when the moon disappears and the sun burns bright. Until then, you are under contract."

"But of course, however I have business elsewhere and shall be leaving after we arrive. " The man gave a confident smile, raising his hand to his chin to rub his shaven skin in thought.

"I see you have arranged our needs ahead of time! I shall require your services again soon." the duke replied, finding himself approving of this man once more.

"You know how to locate me."

"Indeed." came the duke's reply with a chuckle, sinking into his seat once more as the carriage ran over a bump and bounced everyone inside. A grunt of annoyance left Carn's mouth, gaining him Oliver's attention. The man looked dog tired, and Oliver snapped his finger in front of the nodding knight's face.

"Go to the third caravan and rest, Carn. You have earned it. Send your pupil to guard me, it is high time he and I spoke as it is." The knight merely nodded in reply to his lord, nodding off a bit before shaking his head and slapping his cheeks. He knocked on the carriage to signify a stop, and all the caravans slowly stopped behind the carriage before Carn climbed out and walked to the third caravan. Duke Oliver Tanas waited patiently, the door remaining open until a male with black hair and green eyes seemingly no older than fourteen climbed in with his armor ready, shield on his back and gladius drawn in case of emergency.

"Duke Tanas, I am Lager of house Gaunnes, younger brother a-and pupil to Sir Carn of Gaunnes..! Its an honor, sir- uhh..! Duke Tanas!" the young boy stuttered as he climbed into a seat opposite of were Tanas sat with Volke, and where Lager's own brother had sat moments ago. His helmet was off, and his sheath missing, earning a chuckle from Volke. Hearing the assassin's chuckle, Lager took notice to his sheath missing and his helmet not on his head with a sigh. "N-not again..."

The duke chuckled as well, seeing that the boy was a bit forgetful. He suddenly jumped up, popping his head against the top with a cry of pain before closing the door to the carriage as it began to move, the caravan's following. Sitting into his seat once more, he blushed and ducked his head seeing the duke and assassin smiling at him humorously. A shy one, that he was. If a bit dense and forgetful too. The assassin, Volke, merely nodded to his introduction in greeting, while Oliver chuckled.

"Young man, what is your opinion of the Laguz?" came the sudden and heavy question from Volke. An oddity he was. The assassin only spoke when needed, or when something peaked his interest.


End file.
